NaLu
|status1=Active |affiliation1= |magic1=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic |character2=Lucy Heartfilia |kanji2=ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |romaji2=Rūshi Hātofiria |alias2=Blondie |age2=17 (X784) 17 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Celestial Spirit Magic |imagegallery=NaLu/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize=310px }} Natsu X Lucy (NaLu) is a semi-canon pairing between the Fairy Tail Mages, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. About Natsu and Lucy Natsu Dragneel Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doragoniru) is a Fire Dragon Slayer, a Mage of Fairy Tail, and the leader of Team Natsu. He is the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail. Natsu is a lean, well-built young man of average height with light tan skin, black eyes, and spiky rose-colored hair. He always wears a scarf detailed with white scales, given to him by his adoptive father, Igneel. Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck which is visible in the few instances he doesn't wear his scarf. His guild member's stamp is color red and is located at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder. Natsu’s outfit mainly consists of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and his scarf. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Natsu’s attire slightly changes. He now wears a closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar with his scarf around it and his right arm is exposed to show his Fairy Tail Guild stamp. Natsu retains the same lower clothing and now wears his wristband on his right. Lucy Heartfilia Lucy Heartfillia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail and of its Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Lucy has brown eyes and blond hair that is usually tied by ribbons of a variety of colors in a singular bunch to the right side of her head. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). These measurements were later on revealed to be approximated slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others, one less. Her member stamp is located on the back of her right hand and is pink. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears some sort of high heels. She bears a striking resemblance to her mother. History Natsu Natsu was found by his foster father Igneel, a powerful Fire Dragon, when he was still a baby. Igneel raised and taught him how to talk, write, and use a form of Lost Magic known as Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. However on July 7, X777, Igneel, along with the other Dragons, mysteriously disappeared leaving Natsu alone. He set out to search for the Dragon, and Natsu was eventually found by the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, and joined Fairy Tail where he formed a close sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. One day, Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia Town. Assuming it to be a Dragon Egg, Natsu took it to the guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza taught him that only Natsu could do it by watching over and caring for it. Lisanna offered to help Natsu to raise the egg until it hatched, which Natsu accepted happily. The two built a shack out of straw in the park to keep the egg warm, developing a very close friendship in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg they were taking care of disappeared and assumed that someone had stolen it. After arguing with almost everybody at the guild and fighting with Mirajane Strauss for the egg, Elfman appeared with it and confessed that he only wanted to help Natsu and Lisanna raise it but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked at how everyone stopped arguing and became happy upon the cat’s birth, prompting Natsu to name him Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna left with her siblings to go on an S-Class job to hunt a giant monster called “The Beast”. Natsu wanted to go but Elfman opposed as he felt he should be the one to care of his family. Lisanna was supposedly killed accidentally by Elfman on the mission after he lost control of himself while attempting to take over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Lucy Lucy was born into the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where the two met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. Lucy became withdrawn and depressed after her mother's death while her father was overly obsessed with his business and money and eventually, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Relationship Natsu and Lucy share one of the closest friendships among the other members of Fairy Tail, their deep bond stemming from the fact that he was the one responsible for inviting and bringing her to the guild. Natsu eventually chose to form a team with her along with Happy. While Lucy often gets irked by Natsu's destructive and impulsive nature, she is also greatly amused by his childish antics, although much to her chagrin, Natsu frequently drops by her home unannounced, and once even fell asleep on her bed waiting for her. Natsu believes that Lucy is a strong person even when she herself doubts her abilities. They are very close friends, the extremity of which was seen upon Lucy's capture by the Phantom Lord Guild, when she jumped off Phantom Lord Headquarters's sky prison, knowing that Natsu was there and that he would catch her. It has also been stated by Happy that Natsu cried at the thought of Lucy leaving Fairy Tail. After her fight with Angel of the Oración Seis, Lucy tries to save Natsu from the rapid currents to the point of not letting him go when they fell off a waterfall. When Lucy was sick and couldn't go out for the Magnolia Town's Blossom-viewing, Natsu uprooted one of the trees and released it on a boat just for her to see. During their time in Edolas, when he heard that Lucy is about to be executed, he got angry and threatened to kill the guards if they so much as touch her. He is also very supportive of Lucy when she was told of her father's death, even bringing her a job to help her pay her rent and to cheer her up. Although, at times, Natsu comically calls Lucy 'weird' whenever she does or says something that is unusual in his standards, which leads to Lucy incredulously pointing out the he is the more unusual of the two. Natsu always helps Lucy whenever she is in trouble and deeply cares for her. Synopsis Macao Arc Lucy was first introduced as when she was complaining about the fact that the town of Hargeon contained only one Magical shop. She eventually purchased the Celestial Spirit Key of Nikora, all the while trying to charm the store owner into lowering the Key's price. She fumes over the fact that the store owner only gave her a discount of 1,000 jewels, then is intrigued when she hears other girls saying that 'Salamander' is in that particular town. She goes off to see "Salamander". Unfortunately, Lucy became affected by his 'Charm' spell and almost fell for him until a certain pink-haired boy and a blue cat interrupts and yells out "Igneel", which managed to disrupt the charm and allowed Lucy to return to her senses. Lucy thanks the intruders and treats them. They introduce themselves to each other, while Natsu and Happy explained that they are looking for the dragon Igneel. Lucy incredulously points out that a dragon would not likely be in a populated town, which stuns Natsu and Happy and they agree. While they eat, Lucy starts to talk to them about Mages and Guilds and how she would like to join her dream Guild, Fairy Tail. Lucy tries to take her leave, but Natsu and Happy who were really grateful for their free meal, tries to thank her profusely, much to her embarassment. She eventually runs into "Salamander" who persuades her to come to his boat party that night, with the incentive that she might join Fairy Tail through his connections. Natsu, on the other hand, overhears someone saying that "Salamander" was supposedly a member of Fairy Tail. This makes Natsu suspicious. Meanwhile, during the boat party, "Salamander" tries to drug Lucy but she sees through this, much to his surprise. This forces 'Salamander' to reveal that his real name is Bora and he is a slave trader who is attempting to sell Lucy and the other girls onboard. He throws away Lucy's Celestial Keys and just as Lucy is about to be branded, Natsu crashes in. The transportation takes a toll on Natsu but Happy manages to help Lucy escape. Unfortunately, Happy's Magic wears off, prompting both of them to fall down at the sea. Lucy was able to retrieve her Keys and summon Aquarius who washes the boat along with Lucy at shore. No longer affected by the rocking boat, Natsu retaliates and attacks Bora, revealing that he is the real Salamander of Fairy Tail, much to Lucy's awe. Natsu manages to defeat Bora and his goons but destroys half the port of Hargeon as well. As the royal army descends into the mess he made, Natsu panicks and grabs an indignant Lucy, fleeing the scene. Lucy is at first resisting, but is surprised when Natsu offers her a place in Fairy Tail. She happily accepts, and is seen running away from the royal army, laughing along with Natsu. Lucy arrives at Fairy Tail where Natsu immediately starts a brawl. Lucy meets other Fairy Tail members, as well as the Guild master, who encourages them to do what they think is right. She soon gets her Guild mark from Mirajane, and proudly shows it to Natsu only to be slightly ignored by the Dragon Slayer. She was shocked when Natsu said "Luigi" instead of Lucy. She then asks Natsu who is standing right in front of the Request Board, as a newbie, "What's that?". Natsu overhears Romeo and Master Makarov arguing about Romeo's father, Macao, who has not yet returned from his mission. Makarov drives the boy away, yet Natsu comforts him with a pat on the head and goes off to retrive Macao. Lucy had witnessed everything that happened and Mirajane explains that Natsu probably empathizes with Romeo as he had lost his father Igneel as well. Out of curiosity, Lucy follows them. They arrive at Mt. Hakobe where they run into a Vulcan who promptly kidnaps Lucy due to its fondness with women. After a slight ruckus, Natsu arrives and manages to defeat the womanizing Vulcan, who is revealed to be a Taken Over Macao. Natsu heals the injued Macao with his flames, and brings him back to the Guild, much to Romeo's relief. And then Romeo thanked them for bringing his Father back. Daybreak Arc Lucy is seen admiring her new apartment, which she got for a mere 70,000 jewels, only to be dismayed that Natsu and Happy have shamelessly invaded it. They mess up her room, and Happy sharpens his claws on her walls while Natsu peeks into her writings. She attempts to keep them away from Natsu and tells them to leave, to which Natsu firmly refuses. She then relents and offers them tea. Natsu begins to talk about Celestial Spirits which prompts Lucy to explain the basics of her Magic. She summons out her newly bought Nikora (which gains Natsu and Happy's pity) and names him Plue. Natsu somehow manages to communicate with Plue and agrees with him, stating that they should form a team together with him, Lucy and Happy. Lucy agrees and team Natsu is officialy born. Natsu then shows Lucy their first job, in where they have to find infiltrate a Duke's mansion in order to retrieve a book. It involves hiring a blonde maid, which made Lucy realize that Natsu had tricked him. They arrive at the town of Shirotsume, where Natsu complains of hunger so he goes of with Happy to eat in a restaurant while Lucy leaves them to look around the town. While eating, Natsu decides to leave some food for Lucy particuarly the greasy ones, saying that she may be the kind to like them. Lucy enters wearing a maid outfit, shocking Natsu and Happy who was just joking earlier about the maid outfit. Nevertheless, they went to visit the person who requested their mission named Kaby Melon. Natsu, Lucy and Happy were shocked when Kaby informs them that the reward had been mutiplied and is now equivalent to 2,000,000 jewels to which Happy states that they should split it; with Natsu getting 1 million, Happy getting 1 million and the rest is to Lucy, to which Lucy angrily point out that there is nothing left for her. Lullaby Arc Galuna Island Arc Phantom Lord Arc Lucy is captured by Phantom Lord master Jose Porla, now in the guild headquarters. The guild had to retreat because of the defeat of Makarov Dreyar, their master. Natsu overhears a conversation between Aria and Gajeel Redfox saying that they caught the girl they wanted, Lucy. Natsu grabs a random member and makes him tell him where she could be. Lucy tricks the master who is currently holding her captive and procceds to get out, only to find out it's a sky prision. She jumps out, knowing that Natsu is here and he will save her. Natsu runs towards Lucy and catches her on time. After he caught Lucy, Natsu saw Lucy crying which makes him his startled. Happy asks Lucy the reason why she is crying to which Lucy tearfully answeres that everything is her fault but she loves Fairy Tail. After that touching answer, Natsu asks if she can stand. Lucy remains silent. Natsu carries Lucy on his back, promising to himself that he will get revenge to Phantom Lord. During their fight with Phantom Lord, Natsu fought with Gajeel with all his might to take revenge for Lucy and the Guild. Lucy even cried when she saw Natsu getting beat up. However, she calls out Sagittarius to help Natsu with Fire. Lucy was amazed after Natsu became victorious. When Lucy left to confront her father, Natsu, along with everyone else, became very frustrated, thinking that she has decided to leave the Guild. He, along with Erza, Gray and Happy, goes to her mansion to bring her back. Upon reaching, they find that she only went to make things clear with her father. It was stated by Happy that Natsu cried for Lucy when she left. Loke Arc Tower of Heaven Arc Fighting Festival Arc Lucy was about to go to bed, when she noticed Natsu's scarf and pulls him out of her bed. She then tells Natsu and Happy to leave, but he falls back into her bed due to the side effects of eating Etherion. Happy then informs her that they came here to tell her about the "Miss Fairy Tail" contest that would be taking place during the Harvest Festival and that the reward of 500,000 Jewels would be able to cover her rent. After the spell Evergreen casted which turned Lucy and the other girls of Fairy Tail into stone was lifted, Natsu teasingly chased Lucy and believed that she could defeat Bickslow, though Gajeel had doubts that she could. Oración Seis Arc After her fight with Angel, Lucy rushes towards Natsu. However, Angel rises from the water and tries one final attack with Caelum, but the attack misses. Although it failed, it did make the raft Natsu was on detach from the log that it was tied to. Lucy, having boarded it to protect her friend sails down rapids and the two fall off a waterfall with Lucy refusing to let Natsu go. Later after they regain consciousness, they found out that Lucy's celestial spirit, Virgo has been taking care of them and even changed their attire to matching outfits, though Lucy remarks that it wasn't necessary. Natsu then turns to Lucy and thanks her for saving him, making her blush. Daphne Arc Edolas Arc In the Royal city of Edolas, Natsu was about to create a ruckus after finding out that his guildmates have been turned into a Lacrima, but stopped only because Lucy tearfully held him back.When they were captured, Natsu became furious after knowing that Lucy was to be executed. He warned Hughes not to touch a single hair on her head, or he would turn them into ashes. During their fight with Hughes and Sugarboy, Lucy did her best to free Natsu, who was trapped on the Hell Rollercoaster. After Natsu got off, he and Lucy were blown away by Hughes' attack to a place called Monster Academy. Lucy was trapped in a costume actor box. When Natsu found out the secret of the box, he started playing with it, making Lucy change into various weird outfits, much to her annoyance. Lucy also did the same to Natsu in return. Natsu tried to use Lucy's sexy seduction method to lure Hughes and was very disappointed when it failed. Tenrou Island Arc At the Tenrou island, Natsu kept encouraging Lucy. During their fight with Kain Hikaru, Natsu and Lucy fought together, putting aside their rivalry of the S-class exams. When Kain takes control of Lucy’s body, she lashes out at Natsu with a punch, which he was able to evade. But, Lucy's unpredictable movements prove too much for him to handle. Eventually, Natsu manages to restrain her and restrict her movement. He then asks her if she is more powerful being controlled by Kain's curse magic. Upon seeing this, Happy rolls his toungue and says that they like each other. When Natsu was trapped under a pile of rocks after taking a blow from Kain and Lucy was being brutally attacked by him, Natsu told her to run, so that she could save herself but Lucy refused, stating that staying with them has always been more fun and she would not run away by herself. During their fight with Hades, Natsu grabs Lucys arm, who is tightly hugging him due to fear, and says that he has his friends nearby. This encourages everyone and they continue their fight. When Acnologia was about to attack, Natsu encouraged the terrified Lucy. He held her hand, saying that they wont let it end here and that they will all return to Fairy Tail. X791 Arc Key of the Starry Sky Arc Natsu and Happy take up a job that requests to have a man named Velveno captured and put in jail. Count Balsamico is the client, and he hosts a ball every seven years which only wizards may attend. The purpose of the ball is to find an appropriate husband for Balsamico's daughter, Aceto. The wizards going on the mission must practice social dancing because the event is a ball. Lucy and Natsu dance together when they practice for the ball, but Natsu keeps stepping on Lucy's foot. Lucy, Natsu, Warren, Gray, Erza, Elfman, Happy, Carla and Wendy take the quest. After their job had a touching ending, Lucy wonders if a boy would rose to her in a similar manner. Natsu approaches to Lucy from behind and calls her name. Blushing, Lucy turns around but finds that he is actually planning to go back because he has eaten too much, showing his round belly. Lucy forces him to stay and asks him to dance with her. Natsu and Lucy are seen dancing together while Natsu is still stepping on Lucy's feet, and the Troia that Wendy cast on him to prevent his motion sickness on the moving dancing platforms runs out. When Lucy was captured by Reborn Oracion Seis, Natsu bravely fought and defeated Midnight to free Lucy. He also opposed the idea of putting Lucy's in risk to free her. Lucy used her power to control the Real Nightmare to help Natsu in his fight against Midnight and told him to apologize to Michelle and give Natsu back when he was trapped in Genesis Zero. When Natsu regained consciousness after Lucy reversed the anti-link which caused the Inifity Castle to fall apart, he recognized Lucy's scent and ran to catch her as she was falling down, along with the parts of the clock. While running to catch his friend, he tripped and fell which caused Lucy to shed tears when she saw what happened to him, but he quickly got back to his feet and caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. Grand Magic Games Arc After Lucy's loss to Flare Corona, she cries due to frustration that she lost, but was encouraged when Natsu held out his hand, stating that having zero points makes it fun and that they would turn it around from that point on, with Lucy replying that she was fired up. Later, when she was in the infirmary due to several injuries, Natsu was one of the first people who noticed she wasn't there, as well as Wendy and Porlyusica. When Lucy was taking a shower after her loss to Flare, Natsu immediately turned around and said "I will go check up on her," even though he was being a little perverted. In addition, when Lucy lost both matches against Flare and Minerva, Natsu was supposedly the first one to be at her side, and rested her head on his lap. On the Fourth Day, Lucy requested to participate in Naval Battle to make up for her failings on the First Day. Lucy survives attack after attack from the other competitors, most notably, Juvia, and eventually, she and Minerva are the only ones left in the water, invoking the five minute rule. Despite her best efforts, Lucy is brutalized and tortured by Minerva, although, she lasts through the imposed five minutes, thereby taking second place in the event, earning 8 points for her team. Minerva then holds Lucy outside the sphere, battered and broken, in a trophy-like fashion, before dropping her to the ground below. Luckily, Natsu and Gray run from the stands and catch Lucy moments before she was about to hit the ground. After that incident Natsu wanted to desperately get revenge for Lucy, since all of the competitors (except for Rogue) in Sabertooth were laughing when they saw her lose. When Lucy was unconscious she was seen whispering Natsu's name in her sleep, implying that Lucy cares about him. When Lucy was captured, Natsu was seriously worried about her and every second he just wanted to break into the castle and rescue her but Erza and the others just kept him tied down. Later on, before Natsu and Gajeel's fight to Sabertooth mages, Sting and Rogue, Natsu went to Lucy to see her if she was doing well. Before Natsu left, Lucy told Natsu that she believes in him and always had ever since she joined the guild. After Natsu and Gajeel's fight with the twin dragons of Sabertooth, Gajeel brings them to a dragon graveyard below the arena where they encounter Yukino and Arcadios, who states that he would need the help of a Celestial Spirit Mage for their Eclipse project. Natsu immediately confronts him and demands to know why he needs one. Later, the group learns about the Eclipse project and its purpose, but were interrupted when the Fiore army comes to arrest both Lucy and Yukino. Lucy angrily fights against it and Natsu attempts to save her, but his magic was drained by the Eclipse gate, like the rest of the other Fairy Tail mages and thrown out of the castle. When the rescue teams comes to save Lucy, she expresses her joy by calling out to them, only for Natsu to cover her mouth, telling her to keep her voice down. Just when they thought that the rescue operation had been a success, the group falls and find themselves in the "Abyss Palace", the last freedom allowed to criminals. While trying to find a way out, Lucy questions Natsu as to why he did not participate in the final tournament and Happy replies, telling her that he could not keep himself still and only thought about rescuing her, causing Lucy to blush and say that they are flattering her. Moments later, they encounter a group of mysterious people who call themselves the Garou Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore. The Garou knights manage to split up Lucy, Yukino and the rescue team and fights each of them separately. Natsu, before his fight, asks his opponent if there would be any point in conducting the rescue operation if he were to lose sight of Lucy. After they defeat the Garou knights and resume their search on finding an exit, they meet a cloaked figure, who sobs and asks them to lend her their power. The cloaked figure, who was actually the future Lucy, collapses and Natsu decides to take her with them. When she awakens, she tells the group that a herd of 10,000 dragons were going to attack Fiore and she wonders if anyone would doubt her premonition, to which Natsu answers her that no one would. Later, she takes the group through an underground passage where they face off with many guards of the Royal Army, as well as the Garou Knights. Just then, a shadow swallows the enemies and Lucy and the rest stands there in shock, when a man appears before them, saying that he is the Rogue from the future and that he came here to kill a person that would interfere with the opening of the Eclipse gate, which was the key to defeating the 10,000 dragons by casting Etherion. This person who led the world to destruction was identified as none other than Lucy herself. Rogue lashes out at her as Natsu cries for his friend. Lucy's future counterpart leaps in front of her, acting as a human shield and protecting Lucy from the attack. Before she passes on, she tells them that she is not from this time, as well as this world, and that the Lucy in this world would continue living on with her friends. Lucy then asks her future self to show her her guildmark. Noticing that it was not there, Natsu pursed his lips as he remembered the time when Lucy proudly showed him her Fairy Tail guild mark. Angered by this, Lucy argues with Rogue about her future actions and just as he was about to lash out another attack, Natsu punches him with tears flowing down his cheek, saying that nobody would steal Lucy's future and that he promises to protect the future. He tells Lucy to leave, though she protests before Loke pulled her away, telling her to leave it to Natsu. As they run down the hallway, Lucy turns to take a look at her friend once more before disappearing out of sight. As Natsu's fight with the future Rogue continues, he tells him that he stole something precious to him before his eyes and that his way of protecting the future was shitty and they were going to protect the future their own way. OVAs OVA 4 While Lucy and the girls were drunk they were pretty much bothering the guys. Lucy was busy troubling Natsu and she even told him to "pet her". Natsu succumbed to it since (drunk) Lucy thought Natsu was mad at her for trying to feed him an omelette. Later Lucy tells Natsu to give a piggyback to the bathroom then Levy replies "Natsu take her and do your best". Then we see Natsu running across the corridor carrying Lucy in a piggy back. Later in the hotsprings Levy and Juvia teasingly brings up the topic about Natsu and Lucy being in love with one another and Erza remarks "If you want to find Natsu the fastest way is looking in Lucy's room". Lucy explains that all she wanted was revenge on him since he always enters her house without permission. Levy then remarks teasingly again "so was that why you were blushing?". Then Mavis sees the boys at the other side of the walls trying to peek at the girls. Erza immediately senses something and throws 4 kunais at them. Natsu, Gray and Jet were hit in their foreheads and Natsu remarks "I thought I was gonna die!" but Droy was hit in his behind. Levy asks the girls if its the guys trying to peek, Juvia claims that Gray would never do such things and Erza says that if it is them that she should invite them, then Lucy embarrasingly objects. More Details : *Natsu and Lucy have many of the same accessories. *The love spell cast by Lucy (Bora) faux Salamander in the first episode, was dispelled because Natsu is his soul mate. This is indeed confirmed in the manga later, when a member of the guild said that only the intervention of the soul mate can dissipate a love spell. *According to Lucy, Unique Magic would "love" with Natsu and the magic feelings, so you know that would control this magic without knowing it. Example : "it would be much stronger if the person he loves in danger",'' (see picture 1).'' *Natsu made a statement on "Rogue of the future" to Lucy (Natsu being alone with him), he said "You made me what was most precious in my eyes," the "Lucy the future" had died just before , so you know that this phrase was intended to Lucy. *'INFO : '''In the recent twitter '''Hiro Mashima', you can see a picture of Lucy Natsu kissing in wedding dress design by the author himself (see picture 2). *'Other Info : '''You can see especially in an old interview '''Hiro Ma'shima, he speaks of their future child's name "Nashi". Hiro Mashima knows that fans outside of Japan called the couple "Nalu", in Japan by cons would correspond to torque the name of "Nashi", because the name is the "Na" Natsu and "shi" for Rushi (the japan) is Lucy. We therefore assume the author knew how he would call their child before the interview, because it corresponds to the name of their child "Nashi". Category:NaLu Category:Semi-Canon Category:Needs Help Category:Couples